battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered
"TITLE" is a NUMBER thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text She had control at last. It was odd, finally winning at the game she had been playing for such a long time. She took advantage of the new silence to acquaint herself with his mind, getting comfortable as a dog turns when it is about to lie down to rest. His memories fascinated the Warden the most. Mortals always had mildly interesting stories to tell, but his…his were downright succulent in their content. So much struggle and pain, no wonder he had cracked when she squeezed. After a particularly interesting dive into the past, she caught hold of a recollection and mentally approached the curled-up king. Your Majesty. battleofthegroundeddungeon There was a slight mental flinch at the title, as well as steeling, preparing for abrasion or abuse. The king did not respond for some time, and when he did, it was a quiet single word. Yes? demon-in-the-dungeon I found something of yours. Smirking slightly, she pulled from the depths of his memory an image of an older man, face scrunched up in a disapproving scowl. I only just discovered this. Who is this man? battleofthegroundeddungeon The man, despite his larger beard and wider proportions, clearly sported the same nose and green eyes as Gareth the Second. A crown set on his head. I believe you know, Haddock responded, resigned. There was an implicit question of why she brought the memory before him, but he did not dare express the question aloud. demon-in-the-dungeon No reason. The Warden poked through his mind a bit more. No, I don’t think I…ah! There we are. Of course, silly me. I should have known. She studied him a little longer, taking in his appearance. No reason, she repeated thoughtfully. He merely seemed to cause you a good amount of distress, was all. I was curious as to why. battleofthegroundeddungeon I… can explain. There was pain in those three words alone slowly dragged out of the king. He very, very clearly did not wish to explain his history with his father, especially not speaking on the subject of why old memories of his father still hurt all these years later. The thoughts came to mind anyway, even if he tried to shelter them from the Warden. The inability to please his father. The cold judgments his father spoke against him, sizing him up and finding his own son wanting. The inadequacies Haddock found in himself in comparison to the prior king. Inadequate… a body trapped inside a demon’s soul. His father had always been right, hadn’t he? demon-in-the-dungeon She sniffed. Aw, sentiment. How sweet. Well, I h— The Warden came to a full stop, frowning as she looked at Haddock’s father once more. I…I know him. I’ve met him. battleofthegroundeddungeon Shock stopped the motion of nearly every thought in Haddock’s mind. She… KNEW… his father? How? Was it his aunt’s sorcery experiments? Did the Warden explain his errant cousin’s behavior? What was it? Odin! How long had she been spying on his life? It was frightening how much she knew of him. But then… she was in his MIND now. She had the capabilities of knowing EVERYTHING about him. "He was a good man…" Haddock’s comment trailed off. Didn't seem like it from my end. She had finally recovered the cause of her deja-vu. I remember now; I was a noble in his court or some such for a brief time. I normally avoid places in such high standing but I needed a quick place to stop and recuperate. The pompous idiot had been passing by so I attached myself to him...and thus set myself up for meeting with the King. She'd never dreamed that the two monarchs were related. You know, she mused, come to think of it, I seem to remember someone else...it was a child, yes. He had a child with him on occasion. She regarded Haddock with impressed awe. It was you. You… attached… yourself to him. He fought off a few hard retorts or questions he would have made in other circumstances. But this was such a shocking spectacle Haddock could not help but inquire anyway, Who… who was it… what did you do… did you… how - how old was I? It felt more than completely bizarre to ask that question about himself. Gods, when he was a kid. I don’t remember the details, she said dismissively. But you must have been, oh…what is it in human years…eight? Nine? A right handful, you were. I saw your father more than you, really. The Warden fell into a thoughtful silence. Such a odd thing. To unknowingly have met my enemy off of the battlefield… battleofthegroundeddungeon If only it had stayed that way. A jolt of fear coursed through him. I mean… no no no no please don’t I didn’t mean it no please no. demon-in-the-dungeon Was that rebellion I heard? Her mood turned sour in an instant and a low hum began to sweep through her mind. battleofthegroundeddungeon No I mean yes I mean please don’t! demon-in-the-dungeon Obviously you haven’t learned your lesson. Her self-control snapped and she lashed out at him, whipping him harshly with a shadow of the pain she had simulated before. battleofthegroundeddungeon He tried to mentally curl himself up again, but that could not ward off the pain of it. With a short whimper and even longer stammer, he reacted, half-coherent, "You are right it is my fault I am sorry I am sorry I assure you you have control just please as you want it that’s all.” demon-in-the-dungeon Another shot of the pain. She was slipping. I DON’T BELIEVE YOU. This time it was a more specific sensation, a vivid recreation of having his throat slashed open. Her temper had been tested and tried and now he was going to pay, he was going to pay for what he said, she could have no uprisings, none at all, he wasn’t to escape, nobody was to escape, she had to keep everyone locked inside, locked in their cells, locked in the dungeon nobody leaves nobody leaves nobody leaves— battleofthegroundeddungeon He found himself trying to scramble his hands toward his throat - but of course he could not. He could not control his hands, his anything… could not react, just stand there as the Warden forced him to do while he felt it - and Odin he felt it - and it was all there, felt so real. Mind swarmed. Incoherence. No words, no stream of thought, just pain. Slowly… it… cleared… "I MEAN IT!!” he mentally screeched, the burn of an opened throat still muddying his thoughts. But that high-pitched scream above it all was perfectly, perfectly clear. Good. She abruptly pulled everything back and left him to his own devices once more. I expect better in the future from you, agreed? As much as a mind could grovel, as much as it could pant, he quickly affirmed, Yes, yes, I will! I will! Anything you desire… I… I will do.